Talk:Captain America's Shield
Bouncy bouncy? Does it bother any other geeks that if the vibranium absorbs kinetic impact, then it shouldn't bounce when it hits something? It should absorb the energy and fall to the earth. Roygbiv666 03:04, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :It's not ENTIRELY Vibranium, though. Maybe it deadens enough of the impact to prevent it from shattering everything, but retains enough to keep in motion. :--GrnMarvl14 03:28, 1 December 2008 (UTC) ::Maybe mostly steel at the edges? That would make it springy for bouncing off stuff. ::Roygbiv666 04:11, 1 December 2008 (UTC) ::Steel? What steel? It's made of Adamantium, Vibranium and an unknown third component. There's no steel in the shield. Adamantium is iron-based, for sure, but that doesn't make it steel. ::: :::Or adamantium (I can't remember exactly what the shield's made up of, but I thought it was an Adamantium/Vibranium alloy, and that's why Wolverine can't cut through it). Explains how he can use it to cut through chains or the heads of vampires. :::--GrnMarvl14 18:38, 1 December 2008 (UTC) ::::The article says vibranium/steel/unknown alloy, adamantium was some kind of OHOTMU mistake (geek-talk). So, I can live with springy steel edges + unknown factor = bouncy. ::::Roygbiv666 19:57, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Vibranium isn't just valued because it absorbs; it can release that kinetic energy as well. Let's just presume the shield throwers have got their technique down so it always gains enough juice to come back. Also, while the official line is "mystery steel", Adamantium is what you get when you try to dupe McLain's recipe sans vibranium (which makes the unknown bonding agent moot).koku 07:18, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Isaiah Bradley's Shield I've been trying to improve articles relating to Isaiah Bradley, Patriot, etc. I'm wondering if I should create a new page for it or if I should put it in a sub-category in this article. I'm leaving a bit more towards creating a new article because it IS a separate shield. Also, Patriot's Shield has it's own page. Anyways, thoughts? Any suggestions for a possible page title? "Isaiah Bradley's Shield" is probably what I would good with, but "Captain America (Isaiah Bradley)'s Shield" is another possibility. Suggestions? :--Gipdac 22:34, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Age Of Ultron Sheild Ok, I assume that the Age Of Ultron is an alternate reality... or that although it did happen because we read about it it also never happened because it's been erased through the super-science of Doctor Doom's Time Machine. So, how to we classify the shield that was destroyed/not-destroyed? What do we call it? Or do we just pretend we didn't read about it because if we acknowledge it's existence we will, like Hank Pym, "break the universe"? After all, don't we reside in one of the universes of the Marvel Multiverse where we readers read about the rest of the Marvel Multiverse? And since we read about it, it was real and it happened? Ph my god you can drive yourself crazy just trying to think about this sh*t. DCSarge (talk) 07:07, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Zen and the Art of Shield Maintenance I remember somewhere it being put out there that for a long time the strap used to carry the shied was simply stamped into holes on the inside of the shield (presumably in sync with the idea it was created using a mould for a tank hatch), but later Jarvis came up with the idea of slightly shrinking bolts with liquid nitrogen, then allowing them to defrost after being pushed into the holes, thus making it less likely for the strap to break loose. Does that sound familiar to anyone? It may have been something from WIZARD magazine (remember them?), but I want it to be from one of Kurt Busiek's AVENGERS issues which had Jarvis clearing up some piddly trivia questions -- such as whether or not Falcon was a mutant for the Nth time -- in the form of answering e-mailed questions. Anyway, if that's canon, can we add that to the shield's wiki entry? Thanks! : You're thinking of , but it doesn't talk about the straps, only the materials it's comprised of. --